petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
SURVIVE
SURVIVE is a game that aims at the gameplay of a 2-D survival simulation. You need to find food, water, shelter, and keep your health condition up to survive against the brutal terrain. Craft weapons and make food from hunting wild game. Create a shelter to be safe from the nocturnal wildlife at night. Hone the survival skills that you learned and complete the one goal in the game...SURVIVE. Instructions *Left/Right (D-Pad/Circle Pad) - Move *X - Inventory menu *Y - Crafting menu *START - Pause menu *B - Attack (With weapon equipped) Read the complete SURVIVE Players Guide For a full tutorial on how to play, get crafting recipes, and learn tips and tricks. Screenshots SURVIVE4.png SURVIVE3.png SURVIVE2.png SURVIVE1.png Changelog Version 1.5.0 *Better animal AI *Animal Animations *Cars *Jetpacks *Shotguns *Throwing stars *Bears *Fixed Saving/loading glitch *Better hunger system implemented *Added aquirable pets *Added achievements *Attacking both ways is possible *Fixed various combat bugs *Animal Traps *Storage crates (Not functional yet) FINALLY RELEASED! Version 1.4.1 *Fixed bug where shooting an animal with a bow would crash the game *Fixed bug where bow wouldn't disappear off the screen when missing an animal Version 1.4.0 *Fixed a bug where killing an animal in a certain order would crash the game *Saving will save your inventory to a GRP *Added squirrels and deer *Added an options menu *Added a day/night cycle *Added modding support *Added a new "Dev Mode" Version 1.3.0 Complete *Fixed all of the bugs from the pre-release *Increased bow and arrow speed *Added credits *Added music Version 1.3.0 Bug test *Added combat *Added wild game *Fixed various bugs Version 1.2.0 *World now generates from an array (256x256 sized world) *Saving/Loading Version 1.1.0 *Berry picking *Crafting/Inventory menus *Terrain generator *Hunger thirst and health *Custom BG tiles and palette Future Plans *More biomes *Weather (Code is there it's just buggy) *Animal health system *Ammo system *Bugs being fixed Download Download The version has been known to cause some critical bugs regarding save data being cleared. It is recommended that you do not load any old save file from another version until 1.5.1 is released. License No license applied as of now. Notes Report any bugs/crashes to My Message Wall! [[Message_Wall:SmokedSausage] Known Bugs In version 1.5.0 *Inventory cleared upon exiting your shelter. (almost fixed) *Counting negative arrows in inventory (Fixed) *Spawning with car (Fixed) Crafting Guide * SURVIVE Crafting Guide * Shiv - Aluminum and stick * Bow - Stick and rope * Shelter - 5 sticks * Fire - 3 sticks * Bowl - 5 sticks * Stew - Bowl and meat * Trap - 4 sticks and 1 rope * Jetpack - 5 Aluminum * Car - 50 Aluminum 1 bear hide 5 flint 5 rope * Bear repellent - 5 bearhides * Shotgun - 10 aluminum 1 bearhide 1 flint * Throwing star - 1 Aluminum Credits *'SmokedSausage' - Creation *'TriforceOfKirby' - BG Array Help *'TwinArmageddonz' - Sprites and Bug Testing *'IAmAPersson' - Bug testing *'Pixel-Voxel' - Bug Testing *'Pokeyoshi19' - Bug Testing *'Lumage'- Music *'Damolli' - Music *'Randomouscrap98' - Credits Engine *'Leviceljir' - Tons of help. Animal AI and cars and jetpacks. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Simulation Category:Programs Category:Games